Leon's Random Adventure
by LezaMay
Summary: Leon left for school, then he forgot something....as soon as he started messing with his neighbor things got weird....
1. Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ IMPORTANT~~~~~~~~~~~

When you see just dialogue that means, me/writer is talking just to be clear on that.....second i do not own digimon...and the mummies are from a game I have, I do not mean to make fun of anything...this is just purely fan made. Please enjoy this and if you don't thats perfectly fine too....Please leave comments if you really like it, or just pointers for me...I know i need some. ^_^"

'Kay boring part over with,.....now....READ! =P

::And when the deli scene comes 'cht is just something i do sometimes....it doesnt mean anything at all really::

Chapter 1

Change Of Scenery

Leon was walking to school outside then, he got a feeling that he forgot something. He ran home and looked at the calendar, it said project day. _Oh your kidding me! _Leon thought as he ran up stairs. He went in his room, it had dark blue walls with a plaid blue bed. He ran into the bathroom and saw Syntax on the marble sink's counter top. _Hmm.. OK then…._Leon thought as he opened the mirror, nothing.

He ran downstairs and got into the fridge, BACON!!!

After 5 minutes he had plate full of bacon, and…..ate it?

"Alright now that I'm done eating breakfast, I will…." Leon ran by the calendar and saw the project day on it. "NOOO!!!!" he yelled in a dramatic voice.

"Keep quite down there!" said the old lady that lived above him in the apartments.

"Yeah? Well how do you like this!" Leon yelled as he got a broom and started banging the ceiling with the handle.

"I'll call the police on you if you don't stop!" the old lady yelled at Leon, she was now stopping on the floor.

"Call the po po then! I'm not leaving for any reason!" Leon yelled back. He was banging the broom harder and more franticly. He put the broom down and for some odd reason he was waving his arms…..

I think either he was hyper or just angry, because he usually doesn't ever act this way……

Anyways……

The old lady called the police and Leon saw the red and blue lights flashing. He jumped out of the window and landed carefully on the sidewalk. The police came and barged in Leon's room. It was empty, the police went over to the counter and had a few doughnuts.

Who said police don't like doughnuts? Well I think my police deserve a doughnut break.

Anyways….

The police opened the fridge and got some food and drinks.

This is why police don't solve crime scenes, that's why there is the CSI.

Leon looked up at his apartment room, _the police are probably eating my food, damn it! I just had to leave it out!_ While Leon was walking he saw mummies.

"How the hell did they" points to mummies. "Get in here, I thought it was about me!" Leon bickered at the writer person.

-raises eyebrow- well I'm terribly sorry but there has to be some randomness in this.

"Ugh what ever, just answer my question."

They just appear, OK?

"Yeah yeah how can I talk to you anyways?"

Quit asking questions, the mummies are coming.

"What?!" Leon yells and looks behind him. The mummies weren't that fast but about old lady walking speed. Leon looked to his left and a topaz sword poofed on the cement sidewalk. Leon jumped to the sword and picked it up.

The mummies were now about 12 feet away from Leon. They started to groan, there was a torch that Leon saw out of the corner of his eye. Leon ran and picked up the torch and threw it at the mummies. The mummies caught fire and stopped.

"Ha! Take that you mummies!" Leon yelled feeling accomplished, and he didn't have to use his topaz sword.

While Leon turned around and kept bragging to himself about beating the mummies they started walking their mummyish way toward him once again. Finally Leon looked over his shoulder and saw the mummies running toward him.

"Oh just great, I don't have to fight just mummies, but _flaming_ mummies! Ugh what a day." Leon said as the mummies kept coming toward him. The mummies were now about 5 feet from Leon and moaning some strange language. Leon raised his eye brow and said," I'm sorry can you repeat that?" The mummies repeated their strange ways of talking, and Leon still didn't understand them. "Uh…What?" Leon asked.

The mummies looked mad and started getting faster, and yes they are still on fire. Leon started to get ready to fight then he turned around and yelled, "Run away!" and that is what Leon did, he ran away.

Leon was now close to a deli and he came in and sat down at the table. A deli worker came up to him and said, " Do you work here?"

"Um…no?"

"Get out. If you don't work here you can't stay here."

"But-but uh…my wife is uh…I'm hiding from her." Leon lied to stay away from the mummies. The worker looked at him weirdly.

"You mean that lady in the rags?"

"Uh…yeah."

"Cht' sorry can't help you, get out of here." the worker said with an amused look on his face.

"But this type of thing worked in a movie I saw."

"Yeah well that's a movie, and we aren't a movie. Get out." the worker said with more anger in his voice.

"Fine, fine" Leon said getting up and going to the door. He put his hand on the handle and went out. Then the Digimon season 3 theme song started playing. Leon looked up confused and looked all around but couldn't find out where it was coming from. The song abruptly stopped as the mummies where coming towards Leon.

The mummies recognized him easily and started walking toward him again. One fell over and groaned in pain. The others simply ignored it as they kept getting closer and closer. The mummy that fell over sunk into the cement. Leon looked flabbergasted and one eye was twitching.

Leon turned a corner, he kept running in case the mummies were behind him. He stopped to catch a breath and realized he "wasn't in Kansas anymore." He was in a dry sandy desert. _Oh damn it!_he thought as he saw that the alley and thankfully the flaming mummies were gone. He looked over to the left and saw Neemon.

"I think you are in the wrong story." Leon shouted at the strange rabbit that had red pants on.

"Oh, uh right OK." Said Neemon and he disappeared leaving Leon alone in the desert all by himself, or was he?

Yes, yes I don't especially like cliff hangers but, in this case I am going to have dum dah dum, the dreaded cliff hanger. Bwahahahaha (this goes on until you decide to say that you are done reading this and turn it off).

Sorry its so short....well, thats all! BYE BYE!!!! comment or your toes will get aten by my mutant turtles when your asleep!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Rip In Space

Where we last left off was Leon had forgotten his project for school. The old lady above him told him to shut up, but of course he didn't listen. So he got the police called on him. He went out side and he found a topaz sword and a torch. There were mummies coming toward him, so he threw the torch at them thinking it will stop them. He thought wrong. The mummies just kept coming so he ran to a corner and the corner and the city disappeared and turned into a desert, where he meet Neemon and the mummies decided to come back. Now that you have gotten filled in, Let's begin!

Leon was watching the flaming mummies power walk toward him. He squinted as some sand blew by. _How the hell can they be on fire in this kind of sand and wind? _Leon thought to himself as he looked around to get out of this. He wished that there was some water or someone to help him. Just then Ash appeared looking dazed and confused.

"Hey! You do you have any water or something?" Leon yelled at Ash not keeping his eyes off the mummies. Ash looked at Leon and looked confused and said, "What?"

"Do you have any water?" Leon started to get mad because he hates repeating himself.

"Oh, uh yeah." Ash said. He got out a poke ball and threw it saying, "Go Squirtal!" A Squirtal came out and Ash pointed to the mummies and Squirtal did water gun. The fire on the bandaged mummies went away.

"Thanks, uh, think you could help me destroy these things?" Leon asked the Ash.

"Sure, Squirtal let's kick mummy ass!" Ash yelled and Squirtal used tackle and literally kick the mummies asses, and the mummies sunk into the sand not coming back.

Leon walked over to Ash looking amazed. Ash put Squirtal back and looked up at Leon.

"Dude that was a cool blue squirrel. Where did you get it?" Leon asked.

"I got it from Prof. Oak." Ash said clipping the small poke ball on his belt hoop. Leon just looked at him confused and dazed.

"Alright then, well my name is Leon and I'm trying to get back to my apartment. What about you how did you get here?"

Before Ash could answer Leon's question he disappeared into the ground screaming, "No Satan! You won't take me alive! I don't want to go to hell!" Then Ash was gone.

"Damn it! Why do you take people away! I'm always alone!" Leon yelled

Exactly. I want to see how long you can last. BWAHAHA!

"What the hell? Then why did that dude come to help me with the flaming mummies, and why did that rabbit with pants leave?" Leon yelled, red faced. 

Because I knew you couldn't destroy the mummies, it's simple, you're a coward and _I _didn't make Neemon leave, _you _did.

"I agree with you on the rabbit Neemon thingy, but I am not a coward!" Leon was getting mad and he started glaring.

Hmm….well I could….nah well continue your quest. ^_^

"What quest?" Leon asked grimacing.

Oh, you don't know huh? Hmm…right, well carry on. I will see you at the end of this chapter. :leaves:

"YOU CAN'T FUCKING LEAVE ME!!!" Leon yelled at the sky. Leon started out on the dry sand thinking that he should have got some of that water from the blue squirrel. He found a Coke Cola machine and ran up it. "Damn it! It's just a Pepsi machine." Leon said as his hopes went down and he walked away from the Pepsi machine.

Leon thought he saw an opening in the time of space but he wasn't for sure. He ran to It and it disappeared. He turned around and it came back, he turned back to see if it came back and it disappeared before he could see it. This happened about 10 times, then, Leon turned around and saw it and it didn't disappear. _Hah! I can finally get out of here!_ he thought as he started walking towards it, then out of nowhere a wet purple hippo came and squished the rip in time. Leon kicked the hippo and it looked at him. Leon's eyes got big and his mouth got small. The hippo got up and started charging toward Leon. (it was pretty fast for a hippo, it was faster then the mummies.) Leon started running away with his arms waving in the air. He had fear on his now pale face. The hippo wasn't far behind him. He ran as fast as he could and the hippo didn't give in. _I have a bad feeling about how this is going to END!_ Leon thought as he looked behind him and saw the hippo charging even faster.

Somewhere in a jungle. Neemon was walking around when he tripped over something and he fell face first into ape poo. Neemon wiped it off his face and looked to see what he tripped over, it was the Shikon jewel on a bead necklace.

Far away, years and years ago, Inuyasha felt his neck to see if the Shikon jewel was still there. He felt nothing but bare skin, "Kagome!" he yelled as he ran off toward a small house.

Back to the jungle…..Neemon scratched his head and put the Shikon jewel in his pants with a _snap_ and kept walking on.

Hmm…well I hope Inuyasha finds the Shikon jewel, I wonder what is happening to everyone. Well, will Inuyasha find out where the Shikon jewel is and get it back? Is Leon dead by the hippo? Will Neemon ever find any one else, will he get out of the forest, does he know what the Shikon jewel is, and does he know that he could be in grave, grave peril? And what is with the purple hippo? All or some of these questions will be answered in the next chapter, I think anyways…..Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tune in next time! ^_^

"Hey where the hell am I?" 

"Your in hell. Bwahahahaha!" Lucifer laughed as Ash just stood there dazed and confused.

"Oh shi-" Ash said but was cut off because the writer got bored and decided to cut off, and go to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


End file.
